Spying
by DBZstories1989
Summary: Sometimes the boys just never learn... How will Gohan teach them? Post-Buu REVIEW!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters.**_

**Here is my first attempt at writing a DBZ humor-fic. I hope you all like it, I hope...**

**Enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Spying

Written By: Dillon Shotts a.k.a. DBZstories1989

In the forest, close to night time, Gohan and Videl were making out, as Goten and Trunks were secretly watching, with cameras in hand. Goten was trying really hard to hold in his laughs.

"This is so going on YouTube!" Trunks whispered, snickering.

"Yeah! They won't know what hit 'em!" Goten said almost too loudly.

"Shh! Goten, you're going to blow our cover!"

"I'm sorry, Trunks, but this is hard!"

"Well, you should be more careful next time! Ugh!"

"Well, this idea is stupid!"

Trunks gasped, "You take that back!"

Goten shook his head no, "Never!"

The argument escalated after that, completely forgetting what they were doing originally.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl were still making out, until Videl stopped, "Do you hear that?"

"The sound of your beating heart?" Gohan asked, lust still in his eyes.

"No silly," Videl answered. "It kinda...sounds like it's...from those bushes..." She pointed towards the direction of the bushes. Her boyfriend was slightly suspicious...

"No, you're a dummy!" Gohan heard a child's voice shout in an arguing tone, along with another voice shouting the same thing. At that moment, Gohan began walking closer to the bush.

"Please... stay right here! I'm going to go check it out..." Gohan insisted.

"Okay," Videl replied. "Be careful..." Gohan gave a thumbs up, then turns and walks off towards the bush.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back with the boys, they stopped half way through the argument when they forgot what they were arguing about.

"What were we arguing about again?" Goten asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know," Trunks shrugged. When he turned his head, he saw Gohan coming their way. "Oh no! Your brother is coming this way! We gotta hide!"

"But where, Trunks? There's no where else to go!"

"Yeah, there is, Goten! We run, dummy!"

Before they even had the chance to flee the scene, they are caught by none other Gohan, who separated the bushes to reveal Goten and Trunks. The teenaged boy looked furious with the youngsters.

"Oh! Fancy meeting you here, big bro!" Goten laughed nervously, with one hand behind his head.

"Yeah! Heh... A pleasant surprise!" Trunks also laughed nervously.

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for their flimsy excuse Ever since him and Videl got together, Trunks and Goten spied on them ever since. This was the fifth time they've done it. These boys just never learn. Oh... Someday. Someday he'll get them for uploading videos of him and his girlfriend, and for videotaping him sleeping. Oh yes... He's gonna get them, alright...

The silence was just too unbearable for the boys to handle, so Goten was the first to speak, "A-Are you gonna chase us now?"

"Of course not, Goten! What makes you say that?" Gohan asked, with an "I'm-going-to-get-them-and-they-won't-know-what-hit-them" kind of face.

"Oh," Trunks said. "For a second there... I thought you were going to kill us or something!"

"No, not at all! You boys should probably head inside." Gohan said.

"Okay! See you later, bro!" Goten said, running off towards the house, with Trunks following.

"Gohan," Videl called. "Did you figure out what it was?"

"Yeah! It was my brother," Gohan rolled his eyes.

"They are going to get it!"

"Don't worry. They will..." Gohan thought, with an evil smirk.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Two Days Later...**

Goten woke up that morning. He walked into the bathroom, only to see a horrifying sight when he looked in the mirror. His face had a mustache and a beard drawn with a marker.

"AAAAH!" He shrieked

At Capsule Corporation, the same thing happened to Trunks.

"AAAAH!"

Outside the Son bathroom, Gohan was laughing hysterically.

Yep... The boys didn't know what hit them...

**The End**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Well, I hope this was humorous enough! Thank you so much for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yours truly,**

**DBZstories1989**


End file.
